On the run
by Shnorkel
Summary: This is set after 'Joplin Hideout', kinda sticks to facts but then leads into my storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**[Set after 'Joplin Hideout', this first chapter is really mild, pretty much just tried to keep it as real to the Bonnie and Clyde story as possible. Besides the ending. Chapter Two will come with disclaimers, as it'll be kinda explicit and cover some difficult topics.]**

**Chapter One.**

It's been a few weeks now since the shoot out at the apartment in Joplin. They have fled to Missouri, staying in a small apartment. They're wounds have healed and they are getting on with things. They are parting one night, music going, Bonnie standing up tall on a chair, singing loudly as they all enjoy beer and food. Clyde is the first to notice lights outside, pulling Bonnie down from the chair she was standing on and turning the radio off. He hushes Blanche and Buck, waving an arm and gesturing for everybody to be quiet.

"What is it baby?" Bonnie asks softly, panic written on her face.  
"It's the laws.. they're outside." He says softly, quickly grabbing a gun and throwing it to Buck, grabbing one for himself. He is just in time to push Bonnie down behind the couch, Blanche quickly ducking down with her, the loud noise of several firearms going off fills the air smoke and dust flying around them. Somebody has tipped off the cops and yet again, bullets were flying.

The firing continues for what seems like forever, and when it stops, the four criminals are all live, the police officers, not being so lucky. Though the criminals were injured. Bonnie had taken a bullet to the leg, Clyde, one to the shoulder, a glass window had shattered, causing damage to Blanche's eye. But the worst injury of them all, was Buck. Buck had taken a bullet to the head.

"We need to go." Bonnie groans in pain. It wouldn't be long before back up came, and there was no way they'd be able to shoot their way out of that one. Blanche is hysterical, trying to stop the bleeding on her husband, who is mumbling incoherently. Clyde is panicked, things were going wrong, and quickly, the cops had found them a lot quicker than he had thought that they would and they were getting smarter. Now his brother was going to die.

He picked Bonnie up in his arms, bridal style, quickly running her to the car. "Blanche, get in the car." He shouted at the crying woman. She refused, shaking her head. "Blanche, get in the fucking car." He pushed her away from Buck, and towards the car. He lifted Buck, getting him to the car and laying him across the backseat, his head in Blanche's lap, who tried to stop the bleeding with whatever she could. Clyde then did what he did best. He drove. He drove them as far away as he could. They end up in Iowa, at an abandoned amusement park site. It would be a good place to hide out and keep low. Buck is in bad condition and they know he's only got a matter of hours, maybe a day or two to live, if he's lucky. So they dig a grave. Blanche is able to get some of the glass from her eye, but she's completely lost sight in it.

They don't get that far though, because it's only a matter of hours before the law have found them again, another shoot out taking place. Buck takes another bullet to the back, it ricochets off a rib, lodging into his lung. Clyde pushes Bonnie towards the car, trying to grab Blanche and tug her along, but she refuses. She is not leaving her husband. So they leave. They have to. If they don't, they'll be captured too.

Buck and Blanche are taken. Buck is taken to hospital, Blanche is sentenced to ten years in prison. Buck dies five days later in the hospital.

Clyde get's as far away as possible. Now he's really worried. It was just him and Bonnie now, the cops were getting faster and smarter, and he doesn't know where to turn next. For once, he was actually afraid, he was angrier than ever. Angry at himself, angry at the cops, angry at the world.

They keep driving, he doesn't know where they are going to end up, but they keep heading north. He wants to drive so far that where they end up, nobody knows who they are, nobody is looking for him and his Bonnie will be safe.

Bonnie still hasn't been feeling well. She doesn't want to worry Clyde, but it's been weeks now that she has been feeling queasy. The driving makes it worse, she sometimes holds her stomach and wills the queasiness away. She knows what this is. But she can't be. She's worried, it's too dangerous. She knows she has to tell Clyde, but she also knows that he's really smart, he'll figure it out. Those smarts would come in handy, because there was no way they could bring a child into the world. This world. Their world.


	2. Chapter 2

They drive and drive, and just keep driving, staying on the road, only stopping for fuel and food and for absolute necessities. They live in the car, not daring to stop at any motels. Wanted posters were everywhere, and there was rarely a somewhere that nobody recognized them. They would keep driving, changing the plates on the stolen Ford, to try and confuse people and hopefully find somewhere safe, where Bonnie and Clyde weren't so famous and recognizable.

But that wasn't here. They had to keep driving. Sleeping was difficult, Clyde was always worried, always feeling the need to watch, to take care of Bonnie, make sure she was safe. It was difficult for him to see her sick and unable to keep most of her food down. Besides the fact that she needed to pee almost every fifteen minutes, which really slowed them down. But he has so much on his mind right now, he doesn't put the two symptoms together like Bonnie has.

They've been driving for just over a week now, Clyde thinks it's safe enough to stop at a small motel, checking them into a small room. Bonnie is just excited at the thought of sleeping on a real bed, being able to have a shower, brush her teeth, wash her hair. She is gleaming, a smile on her face from ear to ear. She follows Clyde into the motel room excitedly, instantly running to the bed and flopping down on it. She is in heaven. She breathes in a deep breath and snuggles into the soft mattress and quilt. "Heaven." She giggled, sitting up and looking over at Clyde who was sitting in an armchair, taking off his shoes.

Bonnie is instantly, doing the same, kicking off her shoes and getting undressed, heading straight for the bathroom and drawing them a nice hot bath. Clyde joins her, sliding in first, Bonnie following suite. She rested her back against his chest, his hands lathering the rose scented soap over her tiny, slender frame. She inhaled the scent. She was so grateful for these luxuries. She had taken them for granted before. But being on the run, meant that all these luxuries where sparse and she had learnt to appreciate a soft bed and warm bath.

Clyde's hand brushed over her flat stomach and Bonnie glided her teeth over her bottom lip in thought. "Clyde?" She asked, tilting her head back to look up at him. He doesn't answer, but he looks down at her to tell her that she has his attention. She swallows and speaks softly. "I'm pregnant." Her eyes never leave his, wanting to see his exact reaction to the news. She was almost certain she was. She knew her body, there was something going on, her period was very late, she was peeing like crazy, her hormones were all over the place, she couldn't stomach anything, constantly getting waves of nausea, certain smells churning her stomach. And don't even get her started on how tender her breasts have been lately. She had to be pregnant. She just knew it, it all added up.

Clyde's face remains unwavering and he simply looks away, breathing in deeply and releasing it slowly. "We can't have a baby, Bonnie." He speaks softly and she looks back down at the water, her fingers slightly dancing through the water as she took in his words. She's already thought about this. "I know." She says softly, sighing heavily. "But what options do we have?" She asks, her brow creasing as she looks up at him again, the look on his face sending her stomach into even more knots. He shakes his head. "You can not keep this pregnancy, it's not safe, it's too risky, for you, for me, hell for the baby even. We can't be getting shot at with a baby."

Bonnie shakes her head quickly, pulling away from him and turning to face him completely. "Clyde, we'll go somewhere else, we'll change our names, change everything, get rid of the stolen things, start fresh, start new, go straight." She says desperately and he frowns at her, shaking his head. "Bonnie, it's too late for that! We've spoken about this, it's too late, the law ain't ever gonna stop comin'! They're always gonna find us, and be shootin' at us. They won't stop, we killed people Bonnie, we stole things, we kidnapped people, we killed police officers. They ain't ever gonna stop. You ain't havin' that baby Bonnie. Not whilst you're with me." He finishes his rant and get's out of the tub, the water now turning warm. She's left to sit in the tub alone, thinking over everything he has said. He's right though. She knows he is. She could leave now and have this baby, but she wouldn't have Clyde and she knows she can't live like that. She can't live without Clyde. She has to choose. It's Clyde or the baby.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of loud banging on the door wakes the couple up, Bonnie sitting straight up in bed, eyes wide. "Clyde!" She whispers harshly into the still night air, the motel room was pitch black and she could barely see a thing. Clyde was already out of bed, pulling his clothes on, his gun in hand. He places a palm over her mouth, making sure she stays absolutely silent. She get's the hint, slipping out of bed and pulling her clothes and shoes on, gathering their things, prepared to run. She's saddened at the thought of being found so quickly, they couldn't even have one peaceful night of sleeping.

Clyde peers through a crack in the door. It's the cops. He is as quiet as he can, quickly finding his way through the dark room, shoving Bonnie towards the back door. He peers through a crack to see if they could make a clean escape. There were cops at the back door too. He grabbed Bonnie's arm, shoving her into the bathroom and pulling the door shut. She tries to protest, but there was no way in hell she was getting hurt in all of this. "When I say run, run to the car. If I don't follow within five minutes, leave, and don't stop driving." He whispers just loud enough for her to hear, his lips brushing against her soft ear. He can feel her trembling. She had a really bad feeling about this.

Clyde stands by the door, a police office banging his large fist against it again. "What'd ya want?" Clyde calls through the door, he gets his gun ready. It was them, or him. The officers must have recognized his voice and that was enough for them to start busting down the door. Clyde back away, instantly pulling the trigger and a spray of bullets from both sides were fired. Clyde was hit with several bullets, but the two officers were taken down. "Run!" He shouts to Bonnie, who refused to stay locked up in the bathroom once the firing had ceased. "Clyde, you've gotta come with me!" She tried to pull him to his feet, blood gushing from a wound in his side, shoulder and thigh. She struggles to get him out to the car, but she manages, which is quite an effort for her tiny, petite frame.

More bullets come as she attempts to get away, driving away at full speed, several bullets hitting the car, one hitting Bonnie and causing her to cry out in pain, but she keeps driving, like Clyde said, she keeps driving and she doesn't stop, or look back.

She drives until she knows she can't drive any more, Clyde needs help. She stops by a small lake, dragging him out of the car and down to the water. She makes bandages out of an old shirt, and removes the bullets whilst Clyde screams and twists in pain, eventually passing out from the blood loss. By the time he comes too, she has cleaned him and dressed his wounds and he's laying in the back of the car. Bonnie had been sure to take care of Clyde before she took care of her own bullet wound. Clyde was much worse off than she was. But she was now driving, the wound in her arm cleaned and bandaged.

She has no idea where she is going or what they're gonna do. It seems like no matter where they go, they're always found, always being shot at. How many more times are they gonna cheat death or survive being shot at? She's pregnant and being shot at. She knows Clyde was right, this ain't no life for a pregnant woman and it surely ain't no life for a baby. She couldn't keep this pregnancy. She knows she has no choice in the matter, even if she done nothing about it, the chances of the pregnancy even making it full term with this life style were so slim.

Bonnie looked back at Clyde and they made eye contact. "Just keep drivin'" He says weakly. "Stay on the road. We're just gonna keep drivin' and get far away from here." He closes his eyes, sweat rolling down his face. The last hing they needed was for him to die of an infection. "Clyde, we gotta get fuel, and food, and ointment, your gonna get an infection." She speaks as her eyes go back to the road. She was so worried about everything, everything was such a mess, everything was crazy. They didn't have money for fuel and food and ointment, and Clyde surely was in no state for a robbery.

That's when she realizes, she's gonna have to do it. She has no other choice, not that it mattered, the public and the law saw her as a criminal anyway. She had never shot any one, she had only ever been with Clyde whilst he done he robberies, but now, it was her turn. She had to do this, there was no way she could turn back now.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie pulled over at a small general store, she left the engine running, gripping the pistol in her hand tightly. She knew this was crossing a line and she'd never be able to go back. But, she also knew that the law didn't care that she hadn't killed anybody or actually committed any crimes first hand, she was going down for all of the crimes anyway. Not that she cares what other people think, it's herself and god she's worried away. She's sweating and her palms are slippery against the gun. She puts it down for a second, wiping her hands against her rusty red colored dress and she exhales slowly.

"It's now or never." She glances into the back seat at where Clyde wasn't looking so good. She grabbed the pistol, pasting a hard look on her face and getting out. She hides the gun in her bag, walking quickly into the store. It was empty, thankfully. She went through a few isles, grabbing a few things they needed before she makes her way directly to the counter, where an older man was reading a paper. He puts it down, smiling at the young red head. "Hey, what can I do for ya?" Bonnie doesn't smile back, her stomach is flipping, she pulls the gun from her back and points it directly at him, silently thankful that her hands weren't shaking. She throws the bag towards him after stuffing the items she didn't plan on paying for, inside of it. "Put the money in the bag. All of it."

She sees a look of amusement on the guys face and she frowns, jabbing the gun towards him. "Do it." She practically growls in a low voice. He puts his hands up. "Look, I don't want you to hurt yourself." He starts to say and Bonnie raises an eyebrow, he doesn't take her seriously? "And I don't want to hurt you." She says. "So if you can just put the money in the bag, I'll be on my way and nobody gets hurt."

He starts to grab the notes from the cash register, putting it in the bag. "Thank you." She smiles, grabbing the bag. That seemed easier than she thought, her nerves starting to settle, but she wouldn't stop worrying until she was back in the car and driving away safely. She cautiously takes the bag, stepping away from him, not wanting to turn her back. Clyde has taught her a thing or two. She gets to the door and she turns to leave, which is when the store owner tries to take advantage of this split second, pulling out his own pistol and shooting at Bonnie. She squeals out loudly, ducking, the bullets flying by her head. She puts her legs into motion, running back to the car and throwing the bag of cash into the passenger seat, jumping in and driving away as quickly as possible.

Her heart was racing and her adrenaline was pumping. It wasn't until she was driving away safely that she realized that a bullet had grazed her shoulder. She sighs. She was lucky it wasn't a bullet lodged in her head. She digs her hand into the bag, pulling out some ointment and handing it back to Clyde. "Here, put some of this on your wounds, it'll help." She kept her eyes ahead of her on the road, still unsure where they were going, but she was hoping to get past state lines and for them to get far enough away that nobody would be looking for them or able to recognize them.

She drives for several more hours before it starts getting dark and she decides to find some abandoned, wooded area for them to stop and stay the night, out of sight. Sleeping in the car wasn't exactly great, but they needed to stay low. She applies some ointment to her own wounds, checking on Clyde's and cleaning and re-bandaging them. This was not the life she had wanted to live, nor was it the life she wanted their kid to live.

It's quiet in the woods, and pitch dark. They are laying together on the back seat and Bonnie sighs. "Clyde, I know you're right about this pregnancy, it's too dangerous. But how are we meant to just end it? It's not like we can see a doctor, they'd recognize us and call the cops straight away." She's worried, with good reason. Clyde shrugs his shoulders, staring up at the ceiling of the car, he was deep in thought, everything was such a mess and this was the last thing he wanted to deal with. "You know.. they might not shoot at us if we have a baby up at the window." Bonnie slaps him in the shoulder. "Clyde Barrow, we are not havin' a kid jus' so you can use it as a shield!" Clyde shrugs again. "Just an idea." Bonnie shook her head, speaking quietly. "This is no life for a baby Clyde. Either we go somewhere quiet and go straight, settle down, change our names and dye our hair, change our looks and raise our baby proper... or we end this pregnancy before it goes any further, we keep livin' the way we are and we get killed before we even reach 25." There's a silence for a while and she looks at him when Clyde starts to speak. "We can try.. we can try and stay low, go straight, raise our kid. But I aint goin' back to jail Bonnie, I can't. I'd rather die." She laced her fingers through his and he squeezed her small, slender hand tightly. "I know baby. We'll go down together."


	5. Final Chapter

**It ends kind of abruptly, I wanted to do many more chapters and had so many different clashing ideas, but this was the one of three possible endings that I chose as life gets in the way, and barely have time to update.**

They're on the road again, because they need to keep driving. It's not enough anymore to just cross state lines, they need to keep going, get as far away from Texas as possible. It means not being able to see their families, but they understand how dangerous it is. They can't risk it any more. They made this life for themselves, and now they had to deal with the consequences. Like not being able to see their family and having to have an abortion. Bonnie tells herself over and over, it's the right thing to do, it's the logical thing to do. It's what needs to be done. They can not have a baby with this life style, they can't bring an innocent human being into the life of crime, being shot at and in danger.

They drive for days and Clyde constantly has to stop for Bonnie to pee or to be sick. He hurries her each time, reminding her that they need to keep moving. They know that at any moment, at any corner, at any turn, it could be their last. A slight wrong move could cost them their lives. They need to be smart and they need to be alert.

Bonnie is chewing on her lip as she looks out of the window and Clyde knows there is something on her mind. He sighs. "Bonnie?" She looks at him, pursing her lips. "What are you thinking?" He knows her all too well and she has to smile slightly. She decides to just be honest, placing a hand on her stomach. "What if we kept him?" She said softly and Clyde sighs, but she continues quickly before he can shut her down. "Clyde, baby, think about it, please? We can settle down, change our names, change our looks, we can be somewhere people don't even know who Bonnie and Clyde are!" She's practically begging. "It's like you said! We can lay low, disappear. Raise him right! Without bullets being shot everywhere." She was desperate. "Clyde.. I don't wanna die, I don't want you to die, I certainly don't want our baby to die, let's go away, let's try. It's worth a shot right? If they catch us, we ain't ever gonna be freed." Clyde keeps his eyes on the road whilst she speaks, if he looks at her, he's going to cave, if he see's her pleading big blue eyes, he's gonna cave. He wants to give this woman everything. He swallows roughly and sighs, reaching over and taking her hand, squeezing it and bringing it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. He nods and Bonnie's lips spread into a wide smile. She was keeping her baby. They were gonna be a family.

"Clyde, I need something to eat, I feel like my stomach is eating itself." Bonnie whines, rubbing her stomach as it grumbles loudly, hours have passed of just solid driving. He sighs. He's hungry too, but he doesn't want to stop. They are passing through Louisiana, he wants to get through the state as quickly as possible, because here, they are still in danger. "Okay.. Okay." He groans, "We'll stop, but you have three minutes to get food and get back. We can't be long." He says, stopping at a small cafe. She runs in and buys herself a sandwich, a pear and them both a coca cola, she then grabs a magazine as well. She get's back to the car in around five minutes and Clyde takes off.

She moans as she bites into the sandwich. "My god, I was starving." She laughs softly as she chews the sandwich and swallows and then takes a long drink of coca cola. She has her magazine on her lap, reading it as Clyde drives, in just his socks because it's much more comfortable that way when you're spending days upon days behind the wheel. He's eating the pear as he drives, not really paying much attention to Bonnie rambling on. He's concentrating, thinking, trying to be smart about which roads he took. They're in the middle of nowhere, one long stretch of road. He thinks this is the safest route to take.

Bonnie's head is down, reading her magazine as she takes a bite out of her sandwich. She see's nothing. The first thing she hears are a round of loud bangs, firing, shouting. She feels a splatter across her face, turning to her side. There's blood everywhere, Clyde is dead, his body lifeless and limp. She screams. She has no time to react, no time to shoot back, no time to surrender. She feels the searing pain of her flesh being pierced, over, and over again, it all happens so quickly, yet seems to go in slow motion for her. She can't move, she's paralyzed, her eyes staring ahead of her as the darkness creeps in upon her. The car slowly rolling into the ditch and coming to a stop. Her car door is suddenly ripped open as she tries gasping for air. She can't move, a bullet has severed her spine. The officer see's she is alive, pulling her from the vehicle, her mouth trembles, her face is covered in blood. He tries to stand her on her feet but she just crumbles and he barely catches her. It all happens so fast and in seconds, she has taken her last breath. The officer takes a moment to look at her lifeless body before shoving her back into the car beside Clyde, her body stuck in an awkward position.


End file.
